<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You're My Soulmate?! by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498390">You're My Soulmate?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works'>My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates in San Francisco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Impulse (Comics), Miraculous Ladybug, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Wonder Girl (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bart Allen is Impulse, F/M, Gen, Romantic Soulmates, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric, no beta we die like jason, young justice comics were a gift we did not deserve</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498390</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng did not expect to find her soulmate while on a trip through America.</p><p>She also did not expect his friends to be this crazy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen &amp; Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Kon-El | Conner Kent &amp; Cassie Sandsmark, Bart Allen &amp;; Tim Drake &amp;; Anita Fite &amp;; Greta Hayes &amp;; Kon-el | Conner Kent &amp;; Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake &amp; Cissie King-Jones, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Soulmates in San Francisco [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>678</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Pizza Parlor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I have taken literal weeks to write this one chapter. While neglecting literally everything I was supposed to be doing.</p><p>On another note, I finally found the comics, so I have made my way through the entirety of both the Young Justice Comics and the Red Robin comics.</p><p>Young Justice is insane, but I loved it. So, I decided I needed to write something with them in it.</p><p>Also, Tim life <em>sucks</em>. Like, I already knew that, but like, wow.</p><p>This is sort of a prequel to Side Effects? But not really? I originally started it as that, but my brain kinda did a one-eighty, and now I have this. So it's not really a prequel anymore. I had an idea of what the DC universe did with the Core Four, and now I'm realizing I was completely delusional, so any of my previous fics with DC characters was probably so OOC? I'm sorry to any true fans. I'm working on getting my hands on the Teen Titans comics that had Tim in them, so until then, anything I write about Titans Tower is probably wrong.</p><p>Chocolate2017 gave me the idea for the soulmate connection, so please check out her account! Her stuff is hilarious.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng had not expected to have a soulmate.</p><p>Let alone one in San Francisco.</p><p>After returning her miraculous to Fu, she had decided to go on a trip around the world. Starting in America. The idea had originally come from her Nonna Gina, but Marinette wanted to go on her own.</p><p>With her parents' encouragement, and her savings, she had set out for America. The only thing her parents didn't know, was that she had made herself a costume. A vigilante costume. She had tried, honestly tried to give it all up and be a civilian, but she just couldn't.</p><p>Her new outfit was far more stealthy than the bright red and black-spotted suit from the Miraculous.</p><p>The amateur designer knew she wanted to finish her time in America in New York, so she started from the West Coast, working her way East, with nothing but her backpack, and the small duffel in her hand.</p><p>America would soon have a new vigilante.</p><p>Marinette took her first steps onto the soil of a new continent. Pulling out her phone, she searched for a coffee shop so she could pick up a cup as she settled her backpack more comfortably.</p><p>Dropping her duffel off in a nearby hotel, she decided to just walk around. She had been about to walk past an arcade when it happened.</p><p>The air in front of her shimmered red as an envelope formed in her hand. On the bottom of the flap, there was some kind of bird symbol.</p><p>
  <em>She got her soulmate clue!</em>
</p><p>At first, the former Ladybug had looked around, checking to make sure it wasn’t some kind of cruel prank. Determining that it wasn’t, she opened it slowly, almost reverently.</p><p>Pulling out the note inside, she read it over, scanning both sides to ensure that she missed nothing. It read:</p><p>
  <strong>The company of several good friends can be better than any feast.</strong>
</p><p>She barely held in a squeal as she let her brain begin to piece it together. She composed herself quickly and began to go over what little information she had on soulmate envelopes and the clues inside.</p><p>
  <em>1. The envelopes only appear when the pair is within a mile of each other. And only one soulmate gets them. The other half gets a single rose, letting them know that their other half is searching for them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>2. She had one, so her soulmate must be within a mile of her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>3. Nothing was ever a coincidence in the clues.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>4. When she made eye contact with the other, there would be a flash of light and the envelope would disintegrate.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>5. Hers mentioned the company of friends and feasts. So friends and food had something to do with her soulmate's location. Maybe they were eating with their friends?</em>
</p><p>She snapped a picture of the envelope and clue before searching online for nearby restaurants. There were tons of them nearby, but a few were too far. After eliminating those, she was left with about thirty options within a mile. <em>Time to start walking.</em></p><p>===</p><p>Timothy Jackson Drake had been eating with his friends at Cassie's favorite pizza place. It was a Saturday, and for once, he had nothing important to do.</p><p>So Bart, Kon, and Cassie had basically kidnapped him.</p><p>They dragged him from his bedroom, with Kon flying him out so he couldn't try to nerve strike him. If he tried that from so high, he'd probably die from the fall.</p><p>So Conner flew him to the pizza parlor.</p><p>He stopped feigning a struggle about thirty seconds after Kon took him out of his room, letting himself relax.</p><p>About halfway through his second slice, a single red rose appeared in his hand. He stared dumbly at it, not making a sound in his confusion.</p><p>"Holy crap!"</p><p>"Wow." Tim had honestly thought he would never have a soulmate. His life was dangerous, and he wouldn't wish it on anyone, especially a civilian. It was a fact of life he'd accepted the moment he put on his first Robin uniform.</p><p>"All you have to say is wow? Tim, it's a <em>red rose</em>. Your soulmate is probably looking for you as we speak, and all you say is <em>wow</em>? I'm texting Cissie right now."</p><p>"Dude! You'resolucky! Isn't it kinda ironic that you're the detective, but you got the rose?" Bart barely managed to keep his voice to something that normal humans could decipher.</p><p>"I never thought I'd get a soulmate, to be honest. You know how dangerous it is."</p><p>"Maybe they're a hero." Conner said hopefully.</p><p>"That's true, but I'm sure it'll work out. Finish eating. It's not like we can go anywhere while we wait for them to find you. Also, she wants a picture of you with your soulmate." Cassie reassured.</p><p>"Fair."</p><p>Marinette ran into the small pizza parlor, scanning for anyone with friends.</p><p>She made eye contact with a broad-shouldered boy with dark hair, and a skinnier boy with light brown hair, but saw nothing. As her shoulders started to slump, her eyes met those of the boy across from them, sitting next to a blonde girl.</p><p>As their eyes met, a bright white light flashed through the room, leaving everyone inside with hands covering their eyes.</p><p>She grinned at him as she marched over. "It's so nice to meet you! I can't believe you're my soulmate. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"</p><p>He seemed in a sort of daze as he shook her hand. "Tim Drake. Nice to meet you too."</p><p>The brown-haired boy moved in front of her at an almost inhuman speed. "Bart Allen! We've been waiting to meet you! This is Conner and Cassie." Both waved at her.</p><p>"It's so great to meet you! I've been all over this stupid city. Do you have any idea how many restaurants are within a mile of this place?"</p><p>Tim shook his head, seemingly snapping out of the haze. "Bart, sit down! Marinette, can I call you Marinette?" She nodded. "Would you like to sit with us?"</p><p>"I-is that okay?" She glanced at the others.</p><p>"Of course it is! We want to get to know Tim's soulmate!"</p><p>"So what was the clue?"</p><p>"That part was way more fun than the all stories say! I've always loved solving puzzles and mysteries, it was just the running around that was annoying. It said, 'The company of several good friends can be better than any feast.' I figured out that it had to be something to do with food, so I searched up restaurants in the area, and checked them all. This was number 17."</p><p>By the end of her explanation, his friends were grinning, and Tim practically had hearts in his eyes. "You like mysteries?"</p><p>"Honestly, it's probably pretty weird, but my classmate's dad was the police chief in my old city, and I used to get cold cases from him and try to solve them. I actually solved a robbery once!"</p><p>His friends burst out laughing.</p><p>"D-did I say something wrong? Was that too weird?" She started to shrink in on herself.</p><p>Tim was quick to reassure her. "No no! It wasn't weird, they're just stupid. See, I actually do the same thing. Which is honestly kind of amazing."</p><p>Cassie giggled. "All you need now is a coffee addiction, and you two'll be perfect for each other!"</p><p>Marinette blushed and looked at the to-go coffee cup in her backpack's cupholder.</p><p>"She's perfect for him," Conner grinned.</p><p>"Do you work as much as Tim does? Cause we had to drag him out of his room to make him stop."</p><p>She looked over to Tim, who had his mouth open slightly, before glaring at Bart. "Thank you, Bart, for telling my one and only soulmate how much of a workaholic I am. I appreciate it."</p><p>To the side, Marinette and Cassie snickered at Bart's pout.</p><p>"To answer your questions, I certainly hope he doesn't work as much as I do. Also, my friends used to do that for me too, Tim. My mom does it now, but it's the same difference."</p><p>Tim filed away the sentence about her friends for later, even as he asked his question. "What kind of work do you do?"</p><p>"Well, I'm an aspiring fashion designer, so I mostly do commissions, but sometimes I sell ready-made clothes. I just recently made a website for it, actually! It took me a few years to gain traction, but it's finally picking up, which is nice."</p><p>"Did you make your outfit? It looks really nice!"</p><p>"I actually did!" She stood and did a small twirl, showing off the pink and black dress before she sat back down.</p><p>"It looks nice on you." Conner stated.</p><p>"It really does. What's your brand? Cissie's birthday is coming up, and she'd love something like that!"</p><p>She pulled up the website before showing it to them. "My brand name is Mari's Designs! This page is for my commissions, and you can see my favorite projects here-"</p><p>She continued, but Tim's head was full of static. She was Mari?</p><p>"You're Mari?" He spluttered. "I got a suit from you two months ago!"</p><p>She looked confused for a moment before recognition flooded her features. "I remember that suit! It was this one, yes?" She showed a picture in her phone of a navy blue suit with silver detailing. The silver formed leaves across the arms of the suit.</p><p>"Yes, that one! That's one of my favorite suits!"</p><p>"Did you use a fake last name? 'Cause I remember that order. You were my first suit commission, and the name was Tim <em>Wayne</em>."</p><p>"No, but my full name is Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. I got adopted by Bruce a few years back." He waited for her to recognize the last name, but nothing came.</p><p>She shook her head with a laugh. "I did not think I would have a soulmate that knew my work, let alone one that's bought clothes from me."</p><p>"Wait! Isn't that the suit you kept talking about?" Tim nodded, and Cassie looked to his soulmate.  "Let me tell you something, Marinette, he was smiling for <em>hours</em>."</p><p>She blushed. "It's good to know you liked my work so much! That was probably one of my favorite projects ever. I've never worked with that kind of material before, so it was nice to try." She looked around the table, feeling a bit afraid that she was speaking so much. "Oh! Speaking of work, what do you do?"</p><p>He shared a baffled look with his friends. She really didn't recognize his name? "Um, I run Wayne Enterprises."</p><p>"That's cool! What does it do?"</p><p>"You don't know Wayne Enterprises?"</p><p>"No.. should I? I usually only pay attention to fashion stuff in the media." She creased her brow for a moment. "Hold on.. is that connected to Wayne Entertainment?"</p><p>"Yeah, Wayne Entertainment is one of our branches."</p><p>"Oh!" She snapped her fingers. "I remember that! A couple of years ago Alya was super excited about a building opening in Paris. Is it a big company here?"</p><p>"Yeah.."</p><p>"Tim's the CEO!" Conner smirked at him.</p><p>"That's fantastic! CEO is the one in charge, yes?"</p><p>Tim nodded, falling back on his years of small talk at parties and events. "So Marinette, you said you were from Paris?"</p><p>"Yup! Born and raised! What about you guys?"</p><p>"I don't actually know where I was born, but I live here in San Francisco. Bart lives here, Conner splits his time in between here and Kansas, and Tim's born and raised in Gotham."</p><p>"Gotham.. isn't that that super dangerous city Batman's from?"</p><p>"Yep. We have the world's highest crime rate." He studiously ignored the part about Batman.</p><p>"There are so many American heroes! Who's your favorite, Tim? Mine's Red Robin. He seems so smart!"</p><p>He blushed and sputtered as his friends laughed at him. "My favorite right now, would probably be Superboy."</p><p>Cassie tossed a balled up napkin at him. "Boo you, Tim. Arrowette's my favorite, even though she's retired now."</p><p>"Superboy's definitely the best, Cassie." Kon grinned as she stuck out her tongue at him.</p><p>"I don't know why I like you."</p><p>"What about you, Bart?"</p><p>"I like Kid Flash!"</p><p>"He's the fast one?"</p><p>Tim snickered. "Yes, he's very fast." He made a mental note to run a background check on her before he went to bed. "Why don't you tell me more about yourself? Friends?"</p><p>"I don't have many friends anymore. Just Luka and Kagami, but we haven't talked in a while. Adrien is my closest friend. He's my brother."</p><p>"You can be my new friend then. There's too many boys in my friend group anyway."</p><p>Marinette giggled softly. "Hey Tim? I barely know anything about you. What's your favorite color?"</p><p>He answered without hesitation. "Red."</p><p>Conner and Cassie rolled their eyes. "Of course it is."</p><p>"Yours aren't exactly original either. Yellow and blue aren't special. And Bart's favorite is red too." He crossed his arms and pouted at them.</p><p>Marinette giggled again. "Don't worry Tim, mine's red too."</p><p>"Really? I would've thought it'd be pink, considering your website."</p><p>"It used to be. Red and black are more me now," she added, a hint of mystery coloring her tone.</p><p>They snickered yet again. This time Conner speaking. "You really are Rob's soulmate."</p><p>"Rob?"</p><p>Tim gave them death-glares, before giving Marinette an explanation. "It's a nickname from when we first met. It's a long story."</p><p>"I can't really judge. Adrien's main nickname for me is Bug." Tim raised a brow, but said nothing. “What do you do for fun in America?”</p><p>“Well, if you’re a weirdo like Tim, you do nothing but work. I.. jog.” Conner burst out laughing, but shook his head when she asked him why.</p><p>"...Okay... Cassie, what about you?"</p><p>"I don't really have hobbies.. does social media count? Oh! Also video games!"</p><p>"I'd think so! My old friend used to run a blog, and she was absolutely obsessed with social media! But Cassie.." Marinette gave her a serious look. "This could affect our future friendship. Have you ever played UMS?"</p><p>"No… I'm more into action games, but I think I've heard of it?"</p><p>Marinette shook her head sadly. "I don't think we can be friends anymore. This betrayal rocks my soul." She broke her serious facade when she started snickering. "What about you Conner?"</p><p>"I don't really have any hobbies. I watch TV and stuff, but video games are alright."</p><p>"Y'know, Conner, you remind me of my old friend Marc. Although a little less shy."</p><p>Tim snorted. "Conner? Shy? He's just being quiet because he's eating." It was true. Since she sat down, Conner had eaten eight slices of pizza.</p><p>"How many slices have you had?"</p><p>He swallowed a bit of cheese. "Eight. Bart's had more."</p><p>She gaped at him. "I can barely eat four, when I remember to eat. You guys are so skinny! Where do you put it?"</p><p>"Something has to fill his empty head," Tim quipped, making Marinette chuckle.</p><p>"What kind of jokes do you like Marinette?" Bart asked.</p><p>"Well, Adrien has absolutely <em>poisoned</em> my sense of humor. So now I like puns, mostly cat puns, and sarcasm."</p><p>Conner looked skeptical. "Cat puns?"</p><p>"We actually met online first, through a video game forum. We worked really well together for years, and he was a big flirt from the first day on. Of course, his character was a cat, and mine was a ladybug, so that's where the puns came from, and my nicknames. He always wanted to meet up and share identities, but I wasn't ready until recently. Turns out we'd been classmates for years!"</p><p>"That.. sounds just like how we all met, actually. Except Tim was the one who didn't want to tell us who he was. Which sucked."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>Tim frowned. "That's not how it went Cassie, and you know it."</p><p>Kon put a hand on Cassie's arm and shook his head.</p><p>She glared at him, but sighed. "Fine."</p><p>Marinette, not oblivious to the tension in the room, decided to give them a few minutes to sort through it. "Well, I'm pretty sure Adrien would kill me if I didn't tell him I found my soulmate, so I'm going to call him. Be right back!"</p><p>Tim gave her a grateful smile as the other two boys waved to her. </p><p>===</p><p>"Can I meet them? I'm hurt that you didn't call me when you got the clue, Buginette, but I at least need to talk to him. Make sure he's worthy of my sister."</p><p>"You stupid cat. If I let you talk to him, will you stop whining?"</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>She groaned. "Fine. Five minutes. You can call back in a few." She hung up.</p><p>===</p><p>"Why are you all like this?" Tim whined.</p><p>"You know you love us, mon."</p><p>"No I don't. I really don't. I hate all of you."</p><p>"Lies. Anyway, you can pick me up in the morning! Bye!" Cissie disconnected from the video call.</p><p>"I wish I could! Sorry, Tim."</p><p>"It's alright Greta. In fact, you're my favorite right now."</p><p>She giggled. "I gotta go! Bye!" After a chorus of goodbyes, she hung up as well, leaving only Anita and the group in the restaurant.</p><p>"Anyway, Uncle Ish said he can watch my parents, so I'll be there in the morning too. Thanks for my ticket."</p><p>"Anita, how many times do we have to go over this? I already told you-"</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, too much money, and you want to spend it on your friends. You're too rich, Tim."</p><p>He shrugged. "Probably. Between my inheritance, and then my money from the company, a plane ticket isn't that much."</p><p>She grinned into the camera, "This is going to be the best week ever!" A wail could be heard in the background. Anita rolled her eyes. "I'm coming, I'm coming! Gotta go. Bye!" She waved to the camera and hung up as Marinette walked back inside.</p><p>Marinette gave Tim a sheepish look, "So Adrien wants to talk to you? I'm sorry, he's just really protective. Probably more than my parents, to be honest. Is it okay for him to call in a few minutes?"</p><p>Tim looked rather caught off-guard. "Um, okay? Our other friends actually want to meet you too. Would you be willing to hang out with us tomorrow?" His demeanour changed ever so slightly as he added, "Although from what I've seen of you, they'll end up giving <em>me</em> the shovel talk."</p><p>Conner patted his arm. "That's just how they are, Tim. You'll live. Probably."</p><p>Marinette smiled and nodded her assent. "I'd love to meet your friends!" She was about to say more, but was cut off by the ringing of her phone playing 'What's New Pussycat?'</p><p>She grimaced as she put it on video. "Hey Adrien."</p><p>"Hey Bugaboo," he said distractedly. "Where is he? Tom gave me permission to give his shovel talk in advance. Sabine wants to give hers personally though."</p><p>"Can you, like, not? Adrien, I will literally do almost anything to make that shovel talk not happen. <em>Anything.</em>"</p><p>"Sorry Bug. Sabine promised me extra macarons to do it."</p><p>"I'll remember this. You know I will."</p><p>"Meh. She'll purr-tect me."</p><p>"Fine." She held the camera away from her, letting her brother see her soulmate and his friends. "This is Adrien. Adrien, this is Bart, Conner, Cassie, and Tim is my soulmate."</p><p>"It's nice to meet you all! Sabine wants me to come down in a few minutes, so I don't have that much time, or else I'd love to talk to you guys. Marinette, could you hand the phone to Tim for a few minutes? I want to <em>talk</em> to him."</p><p>She rolled her eyes. "I hate you so much right now. Tim, is that okay?"</p><p>He gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine." She shrugged and handed him the phone, taking it off speaker.</p><p>He walked away with the phone to his ear, standing in the corner as he talked to Adrien.</p><p>"So he's your brother?" Bart asked.</p><p>"Not by blood, but his dad's a jerk, and I hate him, so Maman and Papa adopted him a few months back." She decided not to address the whole Hawkmoth situation until it came up. </p><p>"Fair. Kon's dad is a jerk too."</p><p>They made small talk for a few minutes before Tim returned to the table holding the phone out to Marinette. He looked completely unfazed by whatever Adrien had said.</p><p>"Buginette, I fully ap-purr-ove. He's perfect for you. I gotta go, though. Bye!"</p><p>"Bye Minou."</p><p>She looked up at Tim in bewilderment, "What did you say to him? He didn't even like <em>Luka</em> at first."</p><p>He shrugged mysteriously, not saying a word.</p><p>"Marinette, what's one thing you've never done but always wanted to?"</p><p>"Well.."</p><p>They talked amiably for hours, right up until the sun went down. Marinette left them nearly glowing with happiness. Cassie even got a picture of Marinette kissing the cheek of a bright red Tim before they separated.</p><p>
  <em>It was a great day.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette meets up with a friend.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi.</p><p>I know this is a short chapter, but the next will be longer!</p><p>I just needed to have Cissie and Mari as friends. For reasons.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette met up with them the next day in front of the pizza parlor.</p><p>They were all talking happily to each other, Bart and Cassie talking to a girl with dark hair. Kon was talking to someone with blonde hair, but she couldn’t make out the blonde’s face.</p><p>Tim gave her a small wave as she came closer.</p><p>“Hey Tim! What are we doing today? You just told me to dress casually.”</p><p>“We were thinking about going to the beach, but first, I need to introduce you to two more of my friends. This is Anita.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you, mon.” As the other girl looked her up and down, there was something in her eye that Marinette couldn’t decipher.</p><p>“You too!”</p><p>Tim brought over the blonde. “Marinette, this is-”</p><p>“<em>Cissie</em>?” “<em>Marinette</em>?”</p><p>Marinette began rambling as they embraced in a hug, while Cissie laughed and answered a few of the other girl’s questions.</p><p>Tim tapped Cissie’s shoulder. “Hello? You two know each other?”</p><p>Cissie rolled her eyes. “Obviously.” Marinette giggled. “We met during the Paris Olympics. I wanted something sweet, and you know how my mom gets right before a competition.” She got a bunch of sympathetic nods and groans. “Anyway, I wanted something sweet, and a break, so I walked around until I found Marinette’s parents’ bakery. She was at the counter, and we talked while she grabbed my snacks.”</p><p>Bart looked excited. “Then what?”</p><p>"Well, we ran into each other again during an akuma attack. She helped me find a good hiding spot, and we… met up after the battle. She took me back to the bakery for lunch, and we hung out a few more times until I left. We still video chat when we can."</p><p>Tim looked between the two. "You were only in Paris for a week. We all came to see you. How did we not meet? Or even get the clue?"</p><p>Marinette looked perplexed. "I.. actually don't know. Did you ever leave the Olympic Village?"</p><p>"Once. It was on the third day, I think, and we went to a coffee shop. Lomi, I think."</p><p>"See, that's why you guys didn't run into me. I had to go across town that day." She didn't mention that her business was an akuma attack. "But Lomi is pretty good. I've been there with Adrien a few times, and the coffee is fantastic. Pastries need work though."</p><p>Cissie rolled her eyes. "Not everyone grew up in a bakery."</p><p>Marinette stuck out her tongue.</p><p>Cassie had been quiet during the explanation, but now she was curious. "We literally told you that our friend Cissie was coming today, and you didn't even mention that you knew her!"</p><p>Marinette spluttered. "I-I thought it was a common name for Americans!"</p><p>Most of the group spoke in unison. "It isn't."</p><p>"Well I didn't know!"</p><p>"I think I like you. What's the plan for today?"</p><p>Cissie spoke up. "I for one, am not missing out on the beach. Also, Tim looks like a piece of printer paper, and needs a tan."</p><p>Kon and Cassie grinned as Tim groaned. "Y'know what? You're all bullies. Absolute <em>bullies</em>. You spend all day and night in your house working and see how tan you are."</p><p>Marinette patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm only a little more tan than you. It's not that bad."</p><p>He smiled smugly at his friends. "I told you I'm not that pale."</p><p>"So we should grab our swim stuff?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"Sounds good, mon."</p><p>"Great!" Marinette headed back to her hotel, not seeing Bart disappear, then reappear seconds later with everyone's swimwear.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also, Lomi is an actual coffee shop in Paris.</p><p>I'm very proud of the effort I put into the dialogue in this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Marinette and the team go to the beach.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm not really super proud of this chapter, so I think I'm going to wallow for a while.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marinette met them at the beach. She saw Tim doing as advised and tanning on a towel, and everyone else playing in the water.</p><p>She put down her towel and sunscreen down next to him, and opened up the bottle. He looked at her as she began applying it. "Hey Tim! How come you're not playing with everyone else?"</p><p>He shrugged as best as he could while laying down. "I'm a little more introverted than the others. I love them like family, but it gets a bit much sometimes."</p><p>She nodded. Nathanael had been like that too.</p><p>The two soulmates spoke for a few more minutes as Marinette finished her sunscreen.</p><p>"Marinette!" Cissie waved. "Come hang out with us!"</p><p>"I'm talking to Tim!"</p><p>"Cassie wants to see your swimsuit!" Marinette was rather proud of it. It was a black halter one-piece with red flowers decorating the whole thing, paired with some simple black shorts.</p><p>"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She looked over to her soulmate. "You sure you don't wanna come?"</p><p>"I'll be over in a few minutes."</p><p>She dashed across the hot sand, sighing as her feet cooled in the water. "Hey guys."</p><p>"See Cassie? I told you it looked good." Then turning to Marinette, she chuckled. "Though, red and black? Bit on the nose, isn't it, Nette?"</p><p>Marinette couldn't think of a response so she stuck out her tongue. Maturely.</p><p>Bart and Conner's waterfight made its way to them, getting all the girls wet. Cassie and Cissie shrieked at the cold water, while Anita turned to the boys with a bloodthirsty grin as she joined in, completely soaking the two troublemakers.</p><p>Marinette didn't really mind the water, though now she was looking over everyone's swimsuits.</p><p>Anita's was pink with gold accents, while Cissie had a red one. She looked to the boys, checking Conner's trunks first.</p><p>He was shirtless, and pretty muscled.</p><p>Actually looking around, all of them seemed abnormally buff. Even the girls. Cissie was explained, given what Marinette knew about her career, but the others she wasn't as sure about.</p><p>Actually, they kind of reminded her of that old all-kid superhero team.</p><p>Conner looked kind of similar to Superboy when he wasn't wearing his glasses, and Bart had the same crazy hair as Kid Flash. Cassie looked uncannily like Wonder Girl.</p><p>"Hey Cassie, has anyone ever told you that you look just like Wonder Girl?" The girl's bright smile froze in place.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Yeah, Conner looks like Superboy, and Bart looks sort of like that Kid Flash guy, and Anita looks like that girl that was on that... Young Justice team for a while.." Marinette trailed off as her face paled.</p><p>She whispered to herself. "Oh my gosh, they're the Titans!" She looked over at Tim, suddenly recognizing him.</p><p>
  <em>Oh. My. Gosh</em>
  <em>.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No way!</em>
</p><p>Cassie watched her mouth fall open, and as the girl took a step back, she slipped backwards into the ocean, getting a mouthful of saltwater. She popped back up, pushing her hair out of her face.</p><p>Marinette was very visibly freaking out. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my <em>gosh</em>."</p><p>Conner appeared next to the two girls. "What happened?"</p><p>Cassie was almost hyperventilating as she dragged him a few feet away. "I think she just figured us out! She told me I kinda looked like Wonder Girl, and then she said that Kon looked like Superboy and Bart like Kid Flash, then she looked at Tim, and fell underwater!"</p><p>"She <em>knows</em>?"</p><p>Cissie, having caught the last bit of the conversation, tried to calm down her friend. "Don't worry, she can keep it a secret, it'll be fine, Cass."</p><p>"How?"</p><p>"She's good, trust me. Plus, there's something else that you'll probably find out about later."</p><p>Tim looked like he was losing it slowly. "This is <em>very</em> bad. You all <em>know</em> how easy it is for people to figure out Bruce and the rest from me." He ran a hand through his hair. "God, Bruce is gonna kill me if he finds out."</p><p>"Then don't tell him!"</p><p>"I can't just <em>not</em> tell him. He has to know she knows. It's dangerous."</p><p>"Then don't tell him right now!"</p><p>Tim nodded, a bit breathlessly. "Yeah, I'll tell him later. Later is good."</p><p>Bart unhelpfully waved a hand in front of Marinette's face, who had gone silent, and was staring off into the distance blankly. She startled, stumbling back a step and falling into the water.</p><p>"Crap!" Bart reached for her just as she popped back up, and they barely missed bumping heads.</p><p>Marinette immediately began apologizing. "I am so, <em>so</em> sorry. Like, really sorry! I won't say anything I promise! But, by the way, this is so cool! I can't believe my soulmate is a hero!"</p><p>Tim gave her a smile that ended up more as a grimace. "Yeah..."</p><p>She cut off her rambling, apologizing again. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Conner put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright. Not your fault you figured it out."</p><p>"Also, <em>how did you figure it out</em>? I'm very, <em>very</em> careful."</p><p>Marinette held up her hands, her shoulders coming up to her neck. "Okay, so don't be mad, but it was your muscles? Well, really, Conner's muscles. Is that even your real name? Never mind. And then I saw Bart's hair, which looks just like Kid Flash's-" She stopped to take a breath. "Honestly, I never would have figured it out if my old friend hadn't been such a big fan, so you really shouldn't be <em>that</em> worried."</p><p>Tim gave her a dry look, and she continued quickly, "You didn't make sense at first, but then I remembered Conner calling you 'Rob', and you said your favorite color was red, and you lived in Gotham." She squeaked, tacking on, "Also you have the right build. Sorry!" She covered her head, looking like she was bracing for a blow.</p><p>They all just stared, except for Cissie who laughed at them.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"They just can't believe you figured it out, even though Kon <em>doesn't even wear a mask</em>."</p><p>She thought about it for a moment before recoiling. "That means that you wear that horrible cowl! I can't believe my soulmate would put on something so horrible."</p><p>"Hey! It's not that bad."</p><p>Kon patted his back. "It is."</p><p>"Can't you wear one of those domino masks?"</p><p>"I mean, I could.."</p><p>"Please!"</p><p>"Please."</p><p>"It's hideous."</p><p>"I hate it with all of my heart, and next time you take it off, I'm burning it."</p><p>"Okay, wow.. why did no one tell me it was that bad? I thought it looked pretty good."</p><p>Cassie turned to Marinette, who looked like she didn't know what to do with him. "Have fun with this one. We've suffered, now it's your turn."</p><p>"This is absolutely betrayal, Cassandra."</p><p>"Yup."</p><p>"When you first started wearing it, even Greta told me it looked bad, and she's<em> Greta</em>."</p><p>All of the team winced. Greta used to love everything Tim did. If she didn't like it, it was bad.</p><p>"Fine! Okay, I'll use a domino."</p><p>There was a group cheer, making Tim starfish on his towel. "I hate all of you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly, I am so proud of this dialogue. Like, you have no idea. The empty head joke just popped into existence outta nowhere, and I was straight laughing for a few minutes after I wrote it. I hope you guys are proud of me, and the probably inaccurate description of a panic attack.</p><p>If anyone has any questions about the differences between my universe and the DCU, hit me up in the comments, and I'll answer to the best of my ability.</p><p>Anyway, I'm talking too much. Love y'all, Kore.</p><p>Before I forget! If y'all have any prompts you want me to sneak in, or dialogue you want added, let me know! It's honestly pretty hard to come up with all new ideas and dialogue without making the characters too ooc, so please help me! I will absolutely find somewhere to add it in, no matter how long it takes me.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>